Gold or Cold Cage
by Asran
Summary: Cloud arrive dans une nouvelle école suite au divorce de ses parents. Leon et sa bande, dominant le lycée, l'intègre directement au groupe, mais à quel prix!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sombre peut être la prison dorée**_

**Copyright** : les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de leurs créateurs. Je ne fais que les utiliser dans une histoire que j'ai inventé.

**Warnings** : Yaoi, Viols, Violence morale

**Synopsis** : Cloud est un jeune lycéen, forcé de déménager suite au divorce de ses parents. Dans sa nouvelle école, il intégrera la bande de Leon, le roi du lycée, lycée dirigé par Sephiroth. Mais après un début paradisiaque pour un adolescent, la réalité va vite se rappeler à lui et d'une manière on ne peut plus brutale. On n'a rien sans rien et parfois le prix à payer est très élevé.

**Note** : Je n'approuve pas le viol ni les différentes sortes de violence (utilisée dans l'histoire ou non). Ceci n'est qu'une fiction. Ceux qui désapprouvent cela (en tant que fiction j'entends), je les invite à ne pas débuter cette histoire. L'objectif unique est de plaire aux lecteurs.

**Note ****2** : Des avertissements sont placés avant les scènes choquantes et un résumé rapide des faits est fait à la parenthèse suivante.

* * *

Nouvelle école, nouveaux amis, nouveaux profs… Une nouvelle vie commence aujourd'hui pour le jeune garçon. L'angoisse lorsqu'on arrive dans un endroit nouveau sans aucun ami pour vous soutenir, la peur de ne pas être accepté dans ce nouvel environnement où d'autres se côtoient depuis peut être des années. Cloud avançait vers les grilles de son école, comme on amène un condamné à la potence, la tête baissée, les épaules tendues et les entrailles si serrées qu'elles en étaient douloureuses. Aucune assurance avant alors que ses deux meilleurs amis lui étaient fidèles contre tous. Comme ils allaient lui manquer. Sora et Roxas n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui pour l'encourager alors qu'ils l'avaient toujours été. Roxas, son jumeau, sa moitié… Après le divorce de ses parents, Roxas avait été confié à leur mère quand Cloud devait suivre son père dans son déménagement à l'autre bout de l'état.

Doucement, plus résigné qu'autre chose, il se décida à approcher de l'entrée, ses cheveux d'or flamboyant dans les rayons du soleil. Son magnifique regard azuré ne dissimulait en rien la peur qui lui saisissait le cœur. Cette apparition timide, mais éclatante, n'échappa à personne. Un nouveau venu dans cette école où tout le monde se connaissait aussi bien les profs que les élèves, ça allait mettre un peu de piment dans les vies des étudiants trop habitués à une routine bien installée.

Dans le coin gauche de l'entrée, comme toujours trainait le groupe de Leon. Le jeune homme, âgé d'un an de plus que Cloud, régnait véritablement sur l'école. Il ne se cachait pas de former sa bande sur le modèle des échecs. Ses deux plus proches amis, Reno et Riku, représentaient à ses yeux les cavaliers, Kadaj et Yazoo les fous et Loz une des tours. La seconde « tour » avait plus de liberté que ses autres « pion ». Il ne passait pas tout son temps avec le groupe. En effet, Zack appréciait peu la compagnie des autres membres désignés par Leon et passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entrainer à la boxe. La seule raison qui le poussait à accepter ce titre était sa grande et longue amitié pour Leon disait on.

Face à eux de l'autre coté, se trouvait le clan des pompom girls. Capitaine de l'équipe, Tifa se proclamait la reine de Leon. La vérité était toute autre. Leon l'avait froidement repoussé à plusieurs reprises ce que, bien entendu, personne ne savait. Celui-ci, n'appréciant pas les ragots, ne l'avait pas divulgué et Tifa s'était bien gardé de le révéler à ses amies Aerith, Yuffie, Naminé et Kairi. Chacune espérait plaire au triumvirat de Leon, comprenant bien entendu Riku et Reno.

Cloud, malgré sa peur et son ignorance, comprit immédiatement que ses deux groupes, à part du reste de l'école, devaient dominer la hiérarchie tacite existant au sein des élèves. Il en garda cette scène en mémoire afin de ne pas les oublier, de ne pas les fâcher. _On ne sait jamais_. En essayant de ne pas se retourner pour quitter les lieux en courant, il poursuivit lentement sa progression dans cette nouvelle jungle.

***

A mi chemin, il fut arrêté par un étrange garçon. Tout sourire, celui-ci se dirigea droit sur lui et entama la conversation.

« - Salut Cloud ! »

L'adolescent fut surpris. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Indifférent à l'étonnement qui remplaçait la peur dans les yeux de Cloud, celui-ci enchaina.

« - Tu es Cloud Strife c'est ça ? Je suis Djidane et voici Bartz »

Il désigna un grand brun tout aussi souriant que lui à ses cotés.

« Je suis le délégué de notre classe. Notre prof nous a demandé de nous occuper de toi à ton arrivée. Ca ne doit pas être facile d'être transféré en cours d'année, n'est ce pas ? T'inquiète pas, on va t'aider à t'adapter ! »

Celui-ci poursuivit comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes lui proposant de le guider, de l'aider à rattraper les cours et de lui faire visiter l'école à la pause déjeuner. Cloud crut un instant que le petit blondinet ne s'arrêterait jamais de parler mais quand la première sonnerie retentit, il le conduisit à leur premier cours sous le regard curieux du reste de l'école.

Espérant passer inaperçu, l'adolescent, rongé par sa timidité, s'assit au fond de la salle mais c'était sans compter avec les professeurs qui l'obligèrent à se présenter les uns après les autres, parfois même en lui imposant de se lever.

***

_Une journée de torture touchant à sa fin, je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison_. Du moins, ce fut la pensée de Cloud avant de sortir du bâtiment. Quand il apparut dehors, il fut pris d'assaut par la bande de Leon.

« - Je suis Leon » lui dit simplement le jeune homme. Celui-ci observa le nouvel arrivant quelques instants.

« Sephiroth a raison, tu me sembles très intéressant »

Cette déclaration interloqua Cloud. _Il s'agit du directeur de cette école, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi parlerait-il de moi à ce garçon ?_ Face au regard étonné de Cloud, Leon se mit à rire, suivi par le reste de ses amis.

« Le directeur a ses … favoris dirons nous. Il parait que tu as un sens artistique très développé m'a-t-il dit. Et il… j'aime connaître les gens … intéressants. Ce soir tu viens avec nous ».

« Je … » Cloud ne savait que répondre à cela. Djidane lui avait parlé de cette fameuse bande enviée et jalousée. Apparemment ils avaient une grande influence au sein du lycée et étaient promis à un grand avenir. Il n'était pas bon de se les mettre à dos…

« Tu vas peut – être un peu vite Leon », intervint le garçon aux cheveux argentés, « peut être doit il rentrer chez lui pas trop tard, tu ne crois pas ? »

Leon réfléchit quelques instants après cette déclaration de son « cavalier ».

« Soit ! » dit-il alors, « tu nous accompagneras demain, préviens chez toi, je n'aime pas les refus ».

Cloud était désemparé. D'un naturel solitaire et dépressif, longtemps rejeté, il ne s'était lié d'amitié avec Sora que l'an passé sous l'influence de sa moitié. Comme Roxas lui manquait… Celui-ci lui avait fait promettre de ne pas s'isoler encore une fois. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand votre nature vous pousse au repli. Après tout pourquoi pas. Cloud releva la tête et se tourna vers le dit Leon.

« Je vais passer un coup de fil chez moi pour voir si c'est possible ».

_Décidément ses yeux d'azure sont vraiment magnifiques_, pensa Leon. _Aucun doute qu'il a sa place parmi nous. J'espère juste qu'il ne plaira pas trop à Sephiroth…_ Sortant son téléphone, il composa rapidement le numéro de chez lui et tomba sur la bonne qui lui annonçait le voyage d'affaires impromptu de son père,_ quelle chance_. Cloud la prévint qu'il rentrerait tard, de ne pas s'inquiéter, il tentait de s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle école. Folle de joie, celle-ci se fit tout un film en jurant de n'en dire aucun mot à son père, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires de Cloud. Si son père ne s'inquiétait que peu de son bien être, pour ce qui était du sérieux dans les études, l'affaire était toute autre.

« Personne ne m'attend chez moi ce soir » annonça-t-il.

« Voilà une bonne nouvelle » répondit Leon. « On va voir si tu peux faire parti de l'échiquier ».

Une fois encore, Cloud ne comprenait pas la situation. Cette histoire d'échiquier, l'intérêt du directeur… qu'est ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire tout cela ?! Sans plus poser de questions, il suivit le reste de la bande.

Si la plupart avait l'air de jeunes « normaux » pour leur âge, dissertant sur les charmes des jeunes filles rencontrées sur le chemin, il était clair que Yazoo était gay et que le blondinet lui plaisait beaucoup. Embarrassé, le jeune homme tentait d'échapper à ses tentatives d'approches un peu trop empressées à son gout. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petites amies qu'il allait se faire piéger par un garçon. Son père n'accepterait jamais ça de lui. Après tout… Sora et Roxas… Non il ne devait pas basculer de ce coté ci. Sa mère avait fait un choix. Elle a offert la liberté à Roxas, l'abandonnant à la solitude. Il allait donc se vouer à son destin d'abandon … plus tard, quel mal y avait-il à tromper un peu la solitude ?

Tout en avançant, Leon et Riku discutait un peu plus en avant du reste de la troupe.

« Il te plait bien le blondinet hein Leon ? »

« Arrête c'est pas parce que tu joues avec Reno que je vais débaucher ce gamin »

« Je t'ai vu le regarder »

« Si tu continues… »

« Ok ok ! Ne t'énerve pas ! J'espère juste qu'il ne plaira pas autant à Sephiroth que Zexion, c'est tout… Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? Tu sais ce que ça implique d'entrer dans notre bande… »

« Un bel avenir en fac ?! »

« Mais à quel prix… »

Un silence s'installa après cette phrase… Riku avait raison, Leon le savait. Mais qui pouvait refuser quoi que ce soit au directeur ? Pas même lui, le fier Leon n'avait su se soustraire au charisme de cet homme à la longue chevelure argenté, à ses yeux d'un vert hypnotisant… La première fois que le directeur l'avait approché, il était encore un fanatique de moto tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, enfant difficile disait ses profs, des parents absents et Sephiroth avait fait de lui un roi à l'avenir brillant… Oui, il fallait bien ça… Qui pouvait résister à cet homme après tout ?...

***

La promenade arriva à son terme : l'appartement de Leon. Tous entrèrent, s'installant ici et là par habitude, laissant Cloud dans un nouvel embarrât, ne savant où se mettre. Décidément, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de venir ?! Il s'était fait harceler tout le long par Yazoo et le voilà maintenant planté au milieu de la pièce sans pouvoir y trouver sa place. Il commença à observer les lieux. Les parents de Leon devaient être sacrément riches pour lui offrir pareil lieu de vie.

Un salon high tech où tronait une magnifique moto. _Etrange comme style … Leon semble apprécier beaucoup les motos pour en placer une dans son salon_. Cloud finit par se décider aux cotés de Riku.

« Alors Cloud d'où viens tu ? »

« De l'état exactement à l'opposé d'ici » répondit il tristement.

Voyant un terrain glissant se profiler dans ce sujet de conversation, Riku embraya sur autre chose.

« Des frères et sœurs ? »

« Un jumeau… Il est resté avec ma mère là bas après le divorce »

Cloud sentait la tristesse monter en lui en évoquant son frère. _Roxas… tu ne m'oublies pas, hein ?_ Jamais il n'avait été aussi jaloux de Sora qu'en cet instant. Sora pouvait voir passer les jours aux cotés de son cher frère…

« Roxas… il ne me ressemble pas beaucoup mais nous étions très proches. Il me manque tellement… »

« Tu vis avec ton père alors ? » Cette fois ci Riku ne vit pas les états d'âme que Cloud dissimulait derrière le bleu de ses yeux.

« Théoriquement oui. Je ne me rappelle pas une journée en sa compagnie depuis notre arrivée »

« Parfait ! » intervint Reno. « Tu passeras ton temps libre avec nous alors ! Tu as été choisi par Sephiroth, détends toi, tout ira bien ».

Riku le fusilla du regard.

« Vous appelez le directeur par son prénom ? » s'étonna le nouveau venu.

« A sa demande » reprit Riku. « Un des privilèges qu'il nous accorde, alors fais de même. Tu fais parti de la bande ! »

« Mais… vous ne me connaissez même pas… Je ne suis pas aussi… enfin… »

Reno revint à la charge.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, s'il t'a choisi, c'est que c'est ok ! »

Après s'être changé tranquillement dans sa chambre, Leon revint dans le salon.

« Qui veut une bière les enfants ? »

Tous répondirent positivement. _Décidément ils ne sont pas comme les autres_. Sans même avoir répondu, Cloud se retrouva avec la dite boisson entre les mains. Il ne savait que faire. Refuser serait impoli, mais de l'alcool… à cette heure… à son âge ?

« Je n'ai que 15 ans tu sais Leon… »

« Où est le problème ? » rétorqua celui-ci.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas trop de marge de manœuvre, Cloud but avec les autres. Les heures passèrent ainsi que les boissons. Plus ça allait plus le volume de la musique augmentait. Cloud se laissait peu à peu sortir de sa torpeur pour se laisser gagner par l'ambiance. N'y avait-il vraiment que de l'alcool dans ces verres ? Cette sensation de bien être qui l'habitait lui était totalement étrangère. La soirée passa ainsi, dans une ambiance des plus détendue, personne n'envisageant un seul instant qu'il y avait classe le lendemain, des devoirs à faire ou même qu'il serait utile de se reposer.

***

Le matin arriva. Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la salle qui ressemblait désormais à un champ de bataille. Leon se leva péniblement afin d'aller ouvrir la porte. C'était l'homme de main de Sephiroth qui venait veiller sur les protégés de son patron. Petit déj' dans une main et vêtements propres dans l'autre, il se mit à l'ouvrage afin de réveiller les troupes. Une fois de plus, Cloud se retrouva face à une routine qui lui était étrangère mais dans laquelle il se retrouvait naturellement inclus. Seulement 24h s'étaient passés depuis cet instant maudis de la première arrivée en cours ? Un nouveau monde l'avait happé et pour la première fois de sa vie, la compagnie d'autres lui plaisait.

« Tiens Cloud, il y a aussi des vêtements pour toi, j'espère que ça te plaira » lui dit Kadaj en lui tendant un sac à son nom.

« Alors les nouvelles boissons du patron vous ont plu les garçons ? » interrogea l'homme dont Cloud ignorait le nom.

« Démentes mec ! » cria presque Reno. « Tout en subtilité pour le palais et pas de gueule de bois, il pourra pas faire mieux la prochaine fois ».

« C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois » rit l'inconnu. « Allez ne soyez pas en retard, le patron vous accorde beaucoup à condition que vous soyez présents, à l'heure et à tous les cours, ne l'oubliez pas ! »

Si l'étrangeté de la situation interloquait Cloud, il ne tenta pas d'y mettre un terme. Bien au contraire, il poursuivit sa lutte pour duper sa tristesse et sa solitude, passant soirées après soirées avec ses nouveaux amis. Il avait été totalement admis dans le clan de Leon et était désormais connu de tout le lycée. Cette popularité soudaine l'embarrassa au début mais le bien être que lui apportait les soirées en compagnie du reste de la bande lui faisait tellement de bien. Certains soirs il se sentait invincible. Qu'y avait il donc dans ces boissons ?

***

Tout allait pour le mieux pour Cloud. Une vie de roi grâce à Sephiroth – Cloud n'avait plus aucun scrupule à l'appeler par son prénom alors que celui-ci l'entretenait contrairement à son propre père – des amis qui lui redonnaient gout à la vie et une nouvelle assurance qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

***

Du haut du bâtiment, par la fenêtre de son bureau, Sephiroth admirait le flux des élèves se précipitant innocemment vers la sortie. En apercevant ses « protégés », il eut un petit sourire en coin qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il appela son homme de main.

« Il est temps de leur envoyer mon dernier cadeau avant que le petit ne comprenne la condition pour être un roi ».

L'homme en noir saisit le paquet désigné par son patron et se retira sans un mot pour se diriger vers l'antre de Leon.

* * *

**Warning** : _c'est maintenant que l'histoire va prendre une nouvelle dimension beaucoup moins joyeuse et soft. Que ceux, qui ne veulent pas lire une lecture trop tendancieuse voire choquante (c'est l'est ?), ne poursuivent plus. Je ferais un résumé des évènements dans la prochaine parenthèse si vous voulez continuer à suivre l'histoire._

* * *

Comme à leur habitude, les garçons faisaient la fête chez Leon. L'alcool coulait à flot et l'ambiance était au plus haut niveau. Cloud, dont le père désertait constamment la maison, s'était habitué à cette routine. De temps à autre, Reno et Riku s'exilait dans la chambre de Leon. A sa grande surprise, il avait découvert la liaison entre les deux garçons. En voyant son regard étonné, Leon avait haussé les épaules en disant que si ça les amusait, pourquoi les en empêcher, ça faisait parti du jeu après tout. Sous l'influence des adolescents, Cloud avait repoussé ses préjugés bien loin afin de profiter pleinement des sensations de liberté dues aux cocktails « maison » de Sephiroth. Personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais tous en appréciaient les effets.

Quelques temps après le début de la nouvelle « fête » chez Leon, on sonna à la porte. C'était le bras droit de Sephiroth qui venait. _Etrange, il ne vient que le matin habituellement pour nous remettre d'aplomb pour les cours_. Voyant Leon parler tranquillement avec, il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Il retourna son attention vers la pièce. Riku et Reno « jouaient », comme disait Leon, sur le canapé pendant que Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo dansaient. Cloud se joignit à eux. Lui qui avant fuyait ce genre d'ambiance pour déprimer en paix, appréciait désormais cette atmosphère de gaieté « aidée » par l'alcool.

L'homme ne resta pas longtemps, se contentant de transmettre un paquet à Leon, que celui-ci s'empressa de ranger dans un des nombreux tiroirs de sa chambre. Puis, il se dirigea vers Yazoo. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Sephiroth va passer à la soirée de samedi, annule les invitations au plus vite et aussi… il faut « préparer » la nouvelle recrue ».

Sans s'occuper de se qui se passait à coté, Cloud dansait tranquillement sur le rythme de lent de la musique. Profitant que l'attention du jeune homme soit accaparée par le son, Yazoo alla ouvrir deux nouvelles bières, y glissant quelque chose à l'intention de Cloud. Il revint vers le blond pour la lui offrir. Sans même s'inquiéter, Cloud commença à la siroté. Le voyant arriver à la moitié, Yazoo lui lança un regard espiègle.

« Cul sec ? »

« Cul sec ! » crièrent ils tous en cœur. Tous sauf Riku qui déplorait ce qui allait arriver mais n'y pouvait rien. Tous avaient été piégés ainsi. On ne pouvait échapper à Sephiroth. _Cet homme ne reçoit aucune objection…_

Alors Cloud but. Sans se douter de rien, il avala d'une seule traite cette boisson un peu différente des autres. Sur une indication de Leon, Loz changea la musique pour quelque chose de plus langoureux. Riku et Reno rejoignirent les autres sur la piste de danse improvisée dans le salon du roi. Cloud dansait lui aussi. Yazoo reprit ses attaques sur lui. Au début, il s'y refusa. Puis la magie fit effet et Cloud perdit tout contrôle. Il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il faisait et Yazoo en profitait pour aller de plus en plus loin.

Les clins d'œil lointains du jeune homme à la chevelure d'argent, ressemblant parfois un peu à Sephiroth, se transformèrent en effleurement et les effleurements en caresse. Puis, suivant toujours le rythme de cette musique enivrante, il colla son corps contre Cloud pour se caler sur le même rythme. Malgré sa volonté de protester, Cloud laissa Yazoo l'embrasser. Dans le coup, sur la nuque, de plus en plus langoureusement. L'adolescent ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il voulait résister mais son corps se laissait entrainer dans cette dangereuse danse. La musique emplissait sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Les effets de l'alcool ? Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi. Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de se raccrocher à la réalité. Riku et Reno se mouvaient lentement, un regard espiègle allumant leurs pupilles.

Puis Yazoo se décolla de Cloud, saisissant néanmoins sa main. Après un regard vers Leon, il guida Cloud dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il poussa violemment le blond sur le lit pour refermer la porte.

« Ne t'y refuse pas »

Ce furent les seules paroles qu'il prononça avant de se relancer sur l'adolescent drogué. Ses mains glissèrent le long du T-shirt pour se glisser en dessous. Il le saisit enfin pour le retirer de Cloud. Ses yeux azurés exprimaient une incompréhension profonde. Yazoo entreprit de se déshabiller tout en dévorant Cloud à coup de baisers de plus en plus hardis. Rapidement les vêtements ne furent plus que de vieilles reliques de la journée jonchant le sol quand deux corps se mouvaient ensemble, sur le rythme d'une musique lointaine dont le rythme augmentait leur désir.

Enfin Cloud s'arrêta de penser. Ses yeux n'exprimèrent plus que du désir. La peur avait laissé place à la curiosité. Yazoo n'était en rien repoussant et semblait savoir exactement comment mener la danse. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce qu'il se passait le dégoutait, qu'il ne le voulait pas, il n'était pas gay après tout, et pourtant, le tourbillon des émotions et des sensations avaient pris le contrôle. Puis les mains baladeuses de Yazoo descendirent et trouvèrent leur destination. Surprise. Cloud gémit. Encore une sensation inédite. Elle rappela à sa conscience qu'il ne souhaitait pas cette situation mais se trouva incapable de résister.

Et la nuit se poursuivit au rythme de la musique tandis que Yazoo s'occupait de Cloud.

_Que ? Non…_

* * *

_Yazoo a drogué Cloud afin d'abuser de lui ce qu'il a fait dans la chambre de Leon. Il n'y a rien de choquant mais je préfère prévenir du fait du caractère particulier de l'histoire._


	2. Chapter 2

Quand le jour se leva, Cloud émergea d'un profond et douloureux sommeil. C'était douloureux, si douloureux. Il avait mal, mal partout. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il dormait sur le torse de Yazoo. Yazoo… _Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne le voulais pas. _La tristesse jaillit en une vague dévastatrice dans le cœur de Cloud. Etait-ce un viol ? Après tout il n'avait pas résisté mais il ne le voulait pas, non…

Une à une les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Réunissant le peu de force qu'il avait, il quitta le lit pour aller se prostrer, le visage plaqué contre le mur froid. Les larmes ruisselèrent de plus en plus abondantes tandis que la douleur, refusant de partir, devenait de plus en plus lancinante. _Non, non, tout allait si bien, alors pourquoi ?_ Son cœur battait si vite qu'il aurait pu transpercer sa poitrine. _Sors donc de là, peut être mettras-tu fin à ce cauchemar_, pensa Cloud. Ses yeux d'azures, hier si flamboyant, ne reflétait plus que la désolation qui habitait son cœur. _Oh mon Dieu non… _Plus les secondes passaient, plus le mal qui le rongeait grandissait, l'immobilisant dans sa souffrance contre ce mur glacial.

***

Retentit alors la fatidique sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Effrayé, il tourna son regard vers Yazoo, qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes de couler, conscient que dans peu de temps, tous assisteraient à ce spectacle. Cloud, nu, en larmes et à terre, quand Yazoo trônait encore dans les bras de Morphée sur ce lit qui avait vu la perte de son innocence.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, puis entra. C'était Leon et Riku. Face à ce spectacle, ils refermèrent immédiatement la porte. Leon jeta un regard à Yazoo, toujours aussi inconscient de ce qu'il se passait, puis vers Riku et hocha la tête. Ce dernier approcha doucement de Cloud.

« Ca ne va pas Cloud ? Il a été violent ? »

Cloud voulut hurler son désespoir et sa haine mais les sons restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, ses larmes noyant toute sa volonté. Il se sentait si abattu, humilié... violé…?

« Cloud, dis moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plait, je ne comprends pas… »

_Quel beau mensonge_, pensa Riku, _j'ai eu la même sensation que lui il y a quelques temps mais ça ne l'aidera pas de se trouver un compagnon dans sa souffrance_.

« Il… Nous… On a dansé, j'ai bu… et après… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé »

Malgré le regard suppliant de Riku, Leon s'approcha de Cloud.

« C'est le jeu Cloud. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Alcool, sex and drugs, asséna-t-il cyniquement. Tu crois que vivre comme ça au frais du directeur, c'était gratuit ? Demain aura lieu la phase finale de ton entrée au sein du groupe. Une soirée entre nous et Sephiroth. Si tu lui plais, tu paieras les avantages qu'ils t'accordent ainsi. Nous le faisons tous. »

Le choc fut tel pour Cloud qu'il aurait pu en tomber s'il n'avait pas été déjà à terre. _C'est de la … prostitution ?_

« Tu dois éprouver un certain dégout au fond de toi-même. Crois moi aucun de nous ne l'aurait choisi de gaieté de cœur s'il ne mettait pas si bien en place les choses. Mais tu as été choisi, je te l'ai dit. En échange d'un avenir radieux, nous lui offrons notre innocence. Il nous entretient Cloud et il pourrait du jour au lendemain ruiner nos vies sans que nous ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit ».

La dure réalité des choses s'imposa alors à Cloud. Sephiroth n'était pas un généreux protecteur, il appréciait la compagnie de garçons qui lui étaient totalement soumis pour leur survie. Il n'était pas si vieux, et même beau, ses longs cheveux, ses yeux verts… Etait ce si cher payé ? _Bien sur que c'était cher payé ! Je ne veux pas de ce genre d'existence…_

« Je suppose que tu dois avoir les mêmes pensées que nous tous au début » enchaina Riku. « Non ce n'est pas si cher payé, quand nous aurons quitté le lycée, ce sera terminé. Une fois que nous quittons l'établissement, il offre les trésors promis et oublie jusqu'à nos existence, sachant pertinemment que nous ne l'oublierons jamais. Nous avons des règles à respecter. Rester uniquement entre nous, pas de copines, être présent en cours et… »

Ainsi il lie complètement nos esprits au sien pour nous jeter ensuite ?

« Tu as été choisi, oublie les mauvaises choses et pense aux bonnes, tu ne peux rien y changer de toute manière, il sait que nous sommes faibles, il en profite... et il a le bras long. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, l'homme de main de Sephiroth entra comme à son accoutumée, insensible à l'atmosphère de la pièce. Il tendit à chacun son sac de vêtements, réveilla Yazoo, rappela l'obligation de ponctualité et repartit.

Résigné à cette nouvelle facette de sa vie, Cloud s'habilla en même temps que les autres. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait complètement désemparé. Ses pensées, sur la route, dévièrent vers Roxas. Son frère était il heureux ? Finalement leur séparation avait été une bonne chose. Au moins, il n'aurait pas subi tout ceci. Sa déchéance, et la sienne ? Aurait il été « choisi » également ? Probablement. S'ils ne se ressemblaient que peu, leurs yeux seuls étaient identiques, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Il fit ce que les garçons lui avaient conseillé, penser uniquement à ce qu'il y avait de positif.

Les garçons, ses amis ? N'auraient ils pas pu le prévenir ce que tout cela impliquait ? Peut être étaient ils aussi effrayés que lui l'était désormais. Leon… le fier Leon ? Se laisser manipuler de la sorte ? Ils avaient raison, ils étaient des cibles faciles : des parents absents, le désir ardent de la jeunesse d'exister quand même, ayant signé avant de lire le contrat. Qu'allait-il se passer à la soirée de ce soir ? _Sephiroth vient…_ Cela, impliquait il cela encore ?

La matinée se déroula comme à l'accoutumée mise à part que Cloud était dans une humeur des plus noirs. A midi, lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent pour aller déjeuner tous ensemble, il s'éclipsa discrètement, se cachant dans les toilettes. Une fois sur que les couloirs étaient vides, il sortit pour aller s'installer sur la pelouse derrière le gymnase. Personne ne venait jamais là, c'était « interdit » sauf aux pièces de l'échiquier.

Là, seul, il se laissa aller, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, déversant sur l'herbe jeune tout son désespoir. Si la brise était douce, elle ne réchauffait en rien son cœur meurtri conscient d'avoir été piégé par sa naïveté. Il commença par haïr Sephiroth qui l'avait mené à cela, puis finalement ses « amis » qui avait aidé l'homme à les piéger. Puis de fil en aiguille, ses pensées dévièrent vers son père. S'il avait été là, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Il n'aurait jamais déserté une maison vide d'amour et de présence. Tout était de la faute de son père. _Père je te hais, si seulement tu étais là, rien de tout cela…_

Puis une présence se révéla derrière lui. L'adolescent leva les yeux vers l'arrivant. La panique saisit son cœur. Sephiroth !

« Tu dois me haïr n'est ce pas Cloud ? »

_Bien sur que je te hais, je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un autant de ma vie _!!!!

« Tu dois avoir des tas de questions qui te tourmentent l'esprit, n'est-ce pas Cloud ? »

_Pourquoi répètes-tu mon nom de la sorte ? Tu as peur de l'oublier ? Moi je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier après cela et je suppose que le pire est à venir_. Rassemblant tout son courage, il prit la parole.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi ? »

Les mots, reflétant l'accusation de Cloud, restèrent suspendus dans les airs quelques instants. Sephiroth inspira profondément et se tourna vers lui avec un regard des plus ambiguës.

« Je suis comme toi Cloud, comme eux. Je n'ai pas eu de père à mes cotés. J'ai désespérément cherché ma voie… puis j'ai découvert ma tendance… alors que j'étais déjà directeur, jeune mais directeur d'un lycée quand même. Et j'ai vu ces jeunes garçons perdus, noyés dans l'adolescence. Je me reflétais en eux Cloud. Ils étaient moi. Ils étaient si désirables. Et je me suis haï pour ces pensées. Puis j'ai fini par céder à mon désir. Sans pression au début, sans carotte, et ils m'ont menacé. Les ingrats… »

Son regard se perdit dans le vague, laissant place à quelques instants de silence. Cloud commençait à retrouver son calme. Ainsi lui aussi souffrait ?

« J'ai donc instauré ce petit système. Je désignais des favoris et en échange de ce que je voulais, je leur offrais cet avenir auquel ils aspiraient tant. »

Les yeux verts se fixèrent alors sur Cloud, détaillant chaque partie du frêle corps qu'il avait découvert quelques instants plus tôt secoués par des sanglots si douloureux, si beaux à entendre…

« Je ne veux pas te blesser Cloud. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de cette relation avec moi, même si à l'instant, tu me hais. Réfléchis et quand nous nous retrouverons ce soir, accepte-le ».

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant Cloud plus choqué qu'autre chose. _Ainsi, il n'était peut être pas si haïssable que ça… Il était juste meurtri. Il m'offre tout ce que je veux en échange de ma … compagnie ? Appelons ça ainsi…_ _Que faire ? Je ne veux pas de ça mais ai-je le choix ?... Que faire… que faire… _

Sephiroth entra dans son bureau, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Comme les autres… il est à moi ! »

Un rire mauvais retentit dans le bureau, promettant d'autres larmes...


	3. Chapter 3

Quittant sa solitude, Cloud rejoint ses amis, _oui ils le sont, nous sommes pareils après tout, nous sommes ceux que Sephiroth veut aider_, et s'installa avec eux sans un mot. Riku l'interrogea du regard et Cloud choisit de sourire… il sourit même à Yazoo qui recommença de plus belle à le harceler. Son cœur, en miette ce matin, n'avait pas cessé de battre finalement. Il n'avait pas bondi hors de sa poitrine pour prendre son envol. Il choisit de taire sa discussion avec Sephiroth, après tout, peut être le savaient-ils, peut être pas, mais ce n'était pas à lui de divulguer les souffrances d'un autre. Lui-même cachait maladroitement sa douleur lié à l'absence de sa mère, de son père… de son frère.

Les cours de l'après midi se déroulèrent sans incident. Il n'avait que peu d'amis dans sa classe du fait de son statut. Il avait hérité du titre de « reine » puisqu'aucun autre ne restait. Vaguement il se demanda pourquoi Zack ne se joignait jamais à eux, serait-il là ce soir ? Était-il membre au même titre que les autres ? Certains disaient qu'il n'acceptait le titre que par amitié pour Leon… était-ce vrai ? Avant cette nuit, il ne s'en était jamais étonné mais maintenant qu'il connaissait toutes les conditions du « jeu », cela l'étonnait. Peut être a-t-il un traitement différent en fonction de son caractère ? Après tout, Sephiroth semblait réellement se soucier d'eux… Comme un père avec les désirs d'un homme… pour un autre homme, soit.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Leon, la décoration avait radicalement changé. L'ambiance moderne avait laissé place à une atmosphère feutré mise en avant par des bougies et de lourds rideaux en velours rouge. Un énorme fauteuil en bois massif trônait au fond du salon, devant la table basse entouré de huit sièges, ornés des différentes pièces du jeu d'échec, stipulant à chacun où serait sa place. Des sacs étaient posés sur le lit de Leon, contenant les tenues à porter pour Sephiroth ce soir.

_Décidément cet homme aime faire les choses à sa manière_, pensa Cloud en ouvrant son propre sac. _Style XVIIIème, XIXème siècle anglais probablement, on dirait du cosplay_, ne pouvant préciser plus du fait de son manque de connaissance sur la mode de cette époque sur l'île européenne. Les garçons commencèrent à boire un peu, mais bien plus modérément qu'à l'accoutumée.

Une dizaine de minutes avant que Sephiroth ne fasse son entrée, Leon lui expliqua le « cérémonial » pratiqué lors de ces soirées et qu'il se devait de suivre à la lettre. Cloud prit soin de retenir chaque parole de Leon. Zack arriva peu de temps avant l'arrivée du directeur. Sans un mot, il alla se changer dans la chambre de Leon et prit sa place face à la porte.

***

L'heure sonna. Sephiroth fit son entrée. Tous s'inclinèrent à son apparition, une main sur le cœur. Tel un roi entrant dans sa cour, il leur adressa un sourire.

« My little pets, good night »

« Good night Sire » répondirent ils en cœur.

Celui-ci alla s'assoir sur son trône, entouré dans ses fidèles. C'est alors que le jeu commença. Il s'adressa à chacun d'entre eux, les questionnant sur leurs récentes activités. Cloud se sentait très intimidé de se trouver ainsi à sa gauche, en vis-à-vis de Leon.

La soirée débuta lentement. Quelques bavardages rapides. Puis…

« Apportez mes cadeaux ».

L'homme en noir apparut un plateau en argent à la main. De sa place Cloud ne pouvait voir ce qui se trouvait dessus. Il le posa enfin au milieu de la table et Cloud comprit que le jeu était vraiment dangereux et qu'il n'en était pas un joueur. Longtemps il avait considéré Leon comme le meneur du jeu, mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Sephiroth était le joueur et les adolescents n'étaient que des pions entre ses mais, qu'il bougeait comme il le souhaitait.

Huit lignes de poudre blanche identique étaient disposées en étoile. Cloud ne voulait pas toucher à la drogue. Hier, il ne l'avait pas choisi et son expérience avait été désastreuse, cette perte de contrôle, ce sentiment de disparition. _Non, ça recommence… Si vite ?_ Sans prêter attention à la panique qui se lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme, Sephiroth regarda Leon et lui enjoignit de commencer. Les uns après les autres, ils remercièrent docilement leur Roi et inhalèrent la poudre démoniaque. Quand ce fut au tour de Cloud, celui-ci hésita.

« La reine serait elle capricieuse ce soir ? » se moqua Sephiroth.

Cloud avait peur, la panique saisissait une fois de plus ses entrailles dans un étau si serré que respirer s'avérait difficile. Conscient qu'il ne pourrait s'y refuser quoi qu'il advienne, il finit par inhaler sa propre part de cet enfer. Peu à peu sa conscience commença à s'envoler. Les paroles de Sephiroth, son rire, cette tornade argenté chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, tout se mêlait en une douce harmonie dans son esprit.

Une fois de plus, il fit signe à son homme de main, son valet en pareilles circonstances… _C'est surréaliste. Comment quelque chose de ce genre peut il se produire sans que personne ne s'en doute, sans que personne ne puisse les protéger… protéger… _Une douce musique d'ambiance s'éleva alors dans la pièce. Le maitre des lieux enjoignit à ses pions de danser tandis qu'il appela Zack à ses cotés. Un genou à terre, soumis, il répondait aux paroles de Sephiroth. Celui-ci, toujours en compagnie de la tour, se tourna vers ses… _animaux ? Il nous considère comme ses animaux de compagnie_.

* * *

Nouvel épisode qui dérape, une fois de plus, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir

* * *

« Finalement ces vêtements ne sont pas si biens, my little pets ».

Le cœur de Cloud manqua un temps dans ses battements. _Que voulait-il encore ? Nous soumettre plus ? Nous humilier ? _Voyant son nouveau protégé se figer d'effroi, Sephiroth comprit qu'il fallait agir avant que ses doux mensonges s'égarent trop loin et que Cloud veuille sincèrement lui échapper. Il l'appela à ses cotés et l'adolescent s'assit à ses pieds, voyant que les sièges avaient disparu. Aussitôt le valet amena une nouvelle ligne devant Cloud et Sephiroth lui fit signe de l'inhaler. Une fois encore il était piégé dans cet enfer dont il ne pouvait s'échapper. C'était trop irréaliste pour qui que ce soit le croit. Il était drogué, saoul, chacun verrait un jeune délinquant en délire. Une fois de plus, il se soumit, aspirait la poudre maudite. La brume revint devant ses yeux. Le Roi se pencha alors vers lui, posant une main sur sa nuque, jouant avec les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient dans le cou.

« Tu vois Cloud » murmura-t-il « Personne ne peut se refuser à moi, pas même le plus fier d'entre eux. Quoi que je dise, ils obéiront. Désormais tu es pris dans ma toile, tu n'es plus rien sans moi ! »

Cette déclaration glaciale imprégna l'âme de Cloud.

« Rien… ? »

Un sourire malveillant étira les lèvres du Roi qui voyait son stratagème fonctionné une fois de plus sur un jeune, innocent, perdu. _Qu'il est agréable de violer cette pureté qu'ils ont en eux. J'existerai en eux jusqu'à la fin_.

« Rien, Cloud ». Il susurrait ses mots pour qu'ils s'insinuent partout dans l'âme du jeune homme. « Tu es à moi, tu ne vaux pas plus que ce meuble à mes yeux si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux. Obéis et tu auras la vie dont tu as tant rêvé ».

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de Cloud. Le piège était désormais refermé sur lui. Il n'y avait plus aucune possibilité de lui échapper. Le calvaire serait total, et rien ne viendrait y mettre fin avant la fin du lycée.

« Ne pleurs pas, tu es ma reine Cloud. Tu es officiellement le 8ème pion de mon jeu ».

Cloud se tourna vers lui pour découvrir celui qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Sephiroth dans toute sa splendeur. Une longue chevelure argenté encadré ce visage sévère et splendide. Et il comprit pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais lui, pourquoi aucun d'eux ne pouvaient se soustraire au mal qu'il représentait.

« Embrasse ma main ».

Sans plus aucune hésitation, sur une musique glauque, dans un décor de débauche, Cloud abdiqua, la tristesse envahissant son cœur. _Que puis-je faire ? Comment me refuser à ses ordres ?_ Il embrassa la main de celui qui allait régner sur son univers.

« Encore »

Cloud s'exécuta une fois de plus.

« Retire ton haut ».

L'adolescent défit chaque bouton de la chemise, qu'il avait trouvé belle il n'y a pas si longtemps, pour la laisser tomber sur le sol.

« Embrasse moi… tu es à moi ! Obéis ! »

Une autre larme coula sur la joue de Cloud. Cette voix lui dictait tout, il ne pouvait s'y dérober. Il ne pouvait refuser à cette voix. Ces yeux braqués sur lui, sévères, ne pardonneraient rien. Quelle serait la punition s'il s'y refusait ? Doucement il se releva et s'approcha. Le bras puissant du directeur le happa, l'installant sur ses genoux comme une petite chose fragile, attendant l'exécution de son dernier ordre. Ne pouvant contenir ses autres larmes, Cloud pleura véritablement. Le sourire de Sephiroth s'élargit un peu plus.

« Obéis »

Et il obéit. Il l'embrassa.

L'humiliation était totale. Cloud était irrémédiablement blessé. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Pourrait-il seulement s'en remettre ? _Envisager de vivre après ça ? Il a raison désormais je suis à lui, j'ai obéi, je ne pourrais plus jamais me dérober à son regard_.

Sephiroth se leva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Cloud s'il ne l'avait pas tenu si fermement contre son torse.

« J'ai fait mon choix pour ce soir my little pets »

« Yes sir » répondirent-ils en cœur.

« Profitez donc du reste de la soirée mes agneaux égarés ».

Il emmena Cloud dans la chambre de Leon, qui ne ressemblait en rien à la pièce quitté le matin même. L'adolescent, sous les effets de la drogue, ne pouvait se mouvoir par lui-même. Il … avait besoin de Sephiroth. De nouvelles lignes étaient disposées sur un autre plateau posé sur le lit. Le directeur abandonna Cloud au pied du lit. Il se dévêtit rapidement puis s'installa confortablement sur le lit. Il inhala quelques lignes puis se tourna vers Cloud.

« Viens »

Un mot. Sec. Dur.

Cloud tenta de se mouvoir tant bien que mal pour rejoindre l'homme. Mais ses membres refusaient d'obéir. Il pouvait à peine bouger et se lever relevait de l'impossible. La peur le figeait sur ce sol froid… Froid ? Moins que ce regard qui détaillait le moindre de ses gestes.

« Viens »

Second retentissement. De la colère.

Le blond n'osait regarder les émeraudes qui devaient refléter cette colère noire, qu'il avait redouté toute la soirée, cette colère possible, qui l'avait poussé à obéir toujours plus, faire plus d'erreurs, s'abaisser toujours, renier les dernières parcelles de fierté survivant en son cœur. Dans un ultime effort, demandant toutes les parcelles de volonté qui lui restait, il parvint à se hisser sur lit où l'attendait ce qu'il redoutait le plus en cet instant. En un mois, Sephiroth avait acquis plus d'influence que son père en toute une vie.

« Une ligne ? »

Ce n'était pas une question. Cloud le savait. Il avait compris comment fonctionnait son bourreau. Il voulait le pousser à le remercier pour quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

« Je vous en remercie, Sire ».

Il se pencha et inhala. Les larmes, que Cloud avait calmé, recommencèrent à se presser aux coins de ses yeux. Dans un sursaut de volonté, il parvint à les contenir de peur de la réaction de Sephiroth.

« Alors, alors, comment vais-je te déguster pour cette première fois ensemble ? »

Il se parlait. Il était évident qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse de l'adolescent pétrifié par cette sentence. _Il va le faire… Oh non j'ai peur, pas ça… Hier, j'ai cru m'effondrer pour de bon, et aujourd'hui, le calvaire recommence_. L'attente torturait Cloud. L'homme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à contempler sa proie. Puis, Sephiroth s'approcha, doucement, très doucement, tout doucement, comme un félin prêt à l'attaque. La vision brumeuse de l'adolescent ne parvenait pas à repousser l'hypnose qu'exerçait le directeur sur lui. _Ce n'est pas normal. Il n'a pas le droit_. Tout doucement, il approcha sa nouvelle victime de lui, tout doucement. _Je ne veux pas, non ! J'ai peur, si peur !_ Il déposé un baiser sur sa nuque. _Pas ça, ne me touche pas. Que se passe t il à coté ? Les autres avaient perdu tout contrôle d'eux-mêmes également ? Avaient-ils subi son conditionnement ?_ Puis un autre baiser plus passionné. _Quelqu'un, aidez moi ! _

« Non… » Gémit alors Cloud.

Sephiroth s'immobilisa.

« Non ? »

« Je vous en prie… Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas… S'il vous plait… »

« Si tu peux, tu le veux, tu le dois ! »

Cette phrase sonna comme une sentence. La drogue était puissante et Cloud n'avait que peu de force, comment pourrait il reposer celui qui avait si bien scellé sa vie dans un nouvel enfer ? _Je troque ma solitude pour cette torture ? Je le veux ?_

« Non… Je vous en prie… arrêtez… »

« Je t'offre tout en échange de trois années de ta vie Cloud »

« Pas ça… pas ça… »

Il ne parvenait à formuler le rejet qui l'assaillait. Son corps refusait d'obéir, désespérément inerte. Il pouvait à peine parler, par bribes…

« Tu n'as pas le choix… »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues, doux torrent de sa douleur face à un cœur insensible à sa douleur.

« S'il vous plait… non… »

« Tu n'as pas le choix ! »

Sephiroth saisit les poignets de Cloud pour les bloquer en haut du lit. De sa main libre, il explora chaque centimètre de la peau tremblante de l'adolescent terrorisé. _Pleurs, grave moi en toi et tu ne pourras plus jamais m'échapper_. Puis il ne retint plus son désir. Avec violence et acharnement, il s'en prit au garçon. _Tu es tellement beau_. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de se refuser à lui, il lui assénait un coup dans le ventre, une gifle selon son envie. Puis le blond abdiqua. _Tes gémissements ont une sonorité exquise_. Et il commença et recommença, sourd aux plaintes, se délectant de la souffrance de sa proie.

* * *

Sephiroth a violé Cloud, le droguant, lui et le reste des « pions ». Il le manipule afin de l'obliger à se soumettre.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand le jour se montra, Sephiroth avait déserté les lieux depuis longtemps, abandonnant Cloud à son sort. Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti après la nuit avec Yazoo n'était en rien comparable à son état. Il se sentait sale… même à l'intérieur. _Combien de fois avait il recommencé sans écouter mes supplications ?_ La douleur physique était insurmontable tout autant que la destruction interne qu'il subissait. Malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvenait pas à quitter ce lit maudit qui, deux fois, avait pris ce qu'il était. _Oh mon Dieu pourquoi… ?J'ai si mal, si mal… _Les larmes de Cloud s'étaient taries. Avait-il trop pleuré ? Les évènements de la nuit jaillissaient dans sa tête comme un feu d'artifice de l'horreur. Ne pouvant supporter ce flot d'images qui s'imposait à lui, un haut le cœur lui souleva l'estomac et il vomit sur le plancher.

Toc toc.

La peur saisit le cœur de Cloud.

Riku entra et trouva le jeune homme une fois de plus détruit par les évènements. Il n'osait l'approcher de peur de l'effrayer. Il vit les dégats sur le plancher… puis sur le lit. Les draps étaient ensanglantés. Nul doute que Sephiroth n'avait pas été doux avec la nouvelle recrue. _Il ne l'est jamais la première fois_… _La seule compensation de Cloud est d'avoir su à quoi s'attendre grâce à Yazoo. Leon, lui…_

« Je peux approcher ? »

Cloud ne parvenait à bouger. Toujours couché sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers son ami, il acquiesça. Riku s'avança tout doucement toujours craintif de provoquer une réaction de panique chez le garçon.

« Ca va aller petit ? »

Cloud ne répondit pas. La douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait ne lui permettait pas de penser, alors répondre… S'installant à coté de lui, son ami le prit délicatement pour poser sa tête blonde sur ses genoux. Il caressa la tête de l'adolescent toujours choqué. _Moi aussi j'ai ressenti ça… Oh Cloud si tu savais comme je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'éviter cela mais tu l'as compris, on ne peut s'échapper…_

« Pourquoi Riku ?... »

Ce furent les premiers mots que Cloud réussit à prononcer. Difficilement.

« Je ne sais pas Cloud… On a tous vécu ça et pas un seul d'entre nous n'a trouvé la réponse à cette question… Je ne sais pas… ».

***

Le lundi arriva tandis que le dimanche fut une journée des plus pénibles pour la petite bande. Les rires habituels, l'alcool, la musique… la bonne humeur, tout cela avait disparu laissant place à une lourde morosité. Chacun partageait la douleur du blond, chacun avait vécu ces instants de douleur sans nom. Chacun avait pleuré le lendemain, humilié et détruit. Chacun revivait ce premier jour en même temps que lui. Mais … Eux aussi avaient été humiliés. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait se détruire par l'alcool, la drogue… et le reste ! Et ce jour… La confrontation serait inévitable. Ils avaient prévenu l'adolescent. Il viendrait raviver chaque instant qu'il tenterait d'oublier.

Ils approchèrent groupés de l'entrée du lycée, comme à l'accoutumée. Sephiroth les attendait à l'entrée. En les apercevant, il sourit, se tourna et entra dans le bâtiment. Le cœur de Cloud battait si fort que ça en était douloureux, son corps redevenait douloureux. Il palissait à vue d'œil. De peur de le voir tomber en public, attisant la curiosité des autres élèves, ils entrèrent directement pour aller s'installer dans la classe vide. Cloud tremblait encore, comme si ses yeux verts étaient toujours braqués sur lui, rieur, froid, perçant. Leon et Riku voyaient bien qu'il était au bord des larmes mais ne pouvaient rien faire sans que cela ait des répercussions. Sephiroth en entendrait parler si Cloud craquait.

« Ne montre rien tant que tu es au lycée »

Après ces mots, il quitta la salle, pour rejoindre sa propre classe, suivi des autres qui avaient compris tout le sens du message.

La journée se déroula et malgré tous les efforts du jeune homme, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de son air sombre. Quand certains se lançaient à l'interroger dans sa classe, il répondait que c'était le mal du pays. Le sentant alors sur le point d'exploser de rage et de tristesse, ils se retiraient, reprenant leurs conversations futiles.

A la pause de midi, Cloud ne rejoint pas le reste de sa bande. Il retourna sur son terrain vide pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Une fois sur place, les paroles que Sephiroth avait prononcé ici lui revinrent en mémoire. Avait il était honnête ? Cela avait il de l'importance ? Est-ce que tout ça n'était qu'…

« Tu te demandes si je t'ai manipulé, n'est ce pas ? »

_Cette voix…_ La peur saisit le cœur de Cloud. Il se tourna lentement vers lui, sans un mot.

« Je t'ai dit la vérité… peut être pas toute mais mes paroles étaient vraies. J'avoue aimer marquer mes protégés »

Une rose blanche à la main, il s'approcha vers l'adolescent pétrifié.

« Ne me crains pas »

Pas à pas, l'espace entre eux se réduisait pour ne plus exister. L'homme à la longue chevelure d'argent se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« C'est parce que je t'aime »

L'étonnement frappa Cloud en plein cœur.

« Votre jeunesse, votre avenir, votre liberté me fascine et m'attire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir me les approprier ».

Le cœur de Cloud battait fort dans sa poitrine. _Il m'aime ?_

« Tes yeux sont un ravissement et tes cheveux dorés qui bougent lentement sous la brise sont splendides ».

_Il m'aime ?_

« Ne me rejette pas Cloud, je ferais de toi, TOUT ! Sans moi tu n'es rien, nous le savons tous les deux mais je vais te créer l'avenir, la vie que tu souhaites et que tu mérites »

_Il…_

« Pardonne juste mes excentricités en échange de cela, veux tu ? Tu peux apprendre à m'aimer ».

_L'aimer ?_

« Regarde moi Cloud, dis moi ce que tu penses »

_Parler ?_

« Parle moi Cloud, offre moi ton âme et ton cœur »

_Que penser de cela ?_ Cloud leva son regard bleu si pur vers cet homme étrange et fascinant.

« Vous me fascinez »

« Vraiment ? Quoi d'autre ? »

« Vous m'effrayez »

« C'est tout »

« Je… »

« Tu ? »

_Qu'est ce que je pense de lui au final ? J'ai souffert, j'ai eu peur mais grâce à lui j'ai ressenti le bonheur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. J'ai ri, je me suis amusée…_ Sephiroth se plongea dans le regard de sa proie et s'y imposa, se redressant, laissant à l'adolescent entrevoir une personne magnifique.

« J'ai besoin de temps pour me remettre… » finit par articuler le blond.

« C'est tout naturel Cloud … Dis moi juste, juste ce que j'ai envie et besoin d'entendre »

_Il a l'air si fragile et si fort quand il me parle ainsi. Il me fascine dans les pires moments comme maintenant. Il veut que je l'aime… Serait ce possible d'aimer son bourreau ? En serais-je capable ?_

« Cloud, je t'en prie, Cloud… »

Il mit un genou à terre pour le voir d'en bas. _Que faire… ? _

« Dis moi quelque chose Cloud, fais quelque chose Cloud… Cloud »

Il susurrait son nom, s'insinuant dans son âme. _Son cœur ne doit pas cicatriser avant que j'y sois enfermé, après cela, il m'appartiendra_. Cloud se pencha vers lui. _Il faut que je sache si j'en suis capable… sobre_. Et il l'embrassa. Timidement. Longuement. Sephiroth passa sa main gauche sur sa nuque pour renforcer son emprise tandis que son autre main jouait avec les mèches blondes. _J'y suis presque. Il va craquer et il ne pourra plus jamais faire marche arrière. Il est sobre, il sera persuadé de l'avoir choisi tout seul_.

« Cloud… »

« Je… »

_C'est ce qu'il veut entendre n'est ce pas ? L'embrasser n'est pas désagréable après tout. Je ne pensais pas être gay mais après tout…_

« Je vous aime Directeur »

« Laisse-moi entendre mon nom s'échapper de tes lèvres si fines… »

« Je vous aime Sephiroth »

« Je t'aime Cloud ! »

Sephiroth dut résister durement à l'envie d'éclater de rire. _J'ai gagné ! De la virilité pour l'un, du rire pour un autre et de la romance pour celui-ci. Tant que j'ai l'air en temps normal de ce à quoi ils aspirent, j'en dispose comme bon me semble_. Cloud se blottit dans les bras de l'homme, tremblant de tout son être. Un sourire mauvais élargit la bouche du Roi.

« Ca ira Cloud, je serais là alors que les tiens t'ont abandonné ».

Les tremblements se transformèrent en douces larmes, et les larmes en sanglots abondants. Sephiroth resserra son étreinte autour de l'adolescent qu'il avait brisé pour son seul plaisir et qui s'accrocherait désespérément à lui, peu importerait ses exigences désormais.

Quand l'après midi débuta, Cloud se sentait mieux. Du moins le croyait-il. Il était piégé par un homme froid et sans cœur, qui se ravissait de la souffrance de ceux qu'il prenait dans ses filets. Il devenait le chien de celui qui se réjouirait de le voir ramper encore plus bas. Il se prosternait devant celui qui l'humilierait toujours plus, son sourire effrayant aux lèvres. Et pourtant, il ne le voyait pas. Il le considérait comme un sauveur, qui le tirerait de son angoisse et de ses larmes. Ses amis, le voyant arriver une rose à la main, comprirent qu'il était devenu aussi dépendant qu'eux de cet homme démoniaque aux yeux froids mais qu'ils ne pourraient jamais fuir. Cela commence toujours pareil, objectivement il y a danger et ensuite l'âme est happée. De la peur naissait la volonté de ne plus fuir, cette envie faussée, basée sur les paroles qui s'insinuaient dans leur cœur car ils étaient toujours plus blessés.


	5. Chapter 5

Les semaines se succédèrent alors. Cloud ressemblait à un chiot perdu, balloté par les épreuves qu'il traversait… tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Sephiroth prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec eux, repoussant les limites toujours plus loin en prenant bien soin de les garder dévoués. Les rires étaient presque forcés. Aucun d'eux n'avait plus le cœur à rire. Le clan au complet avait été formé par la destruction psychologique de chacun de ses membres. Il n'y aurait plus de période de répit, il n'y aurait plus de liberté possible. Une routine s'imposait : des zombis présents en cours, des cœurs brisés durant les soirées où ils étaient toujours plus saouls, toujours plus drogués et où le réveil était toujours plus douloureux. Ses yeux d'émeraude hantaient chaque battement de cœur qui aurait pu ne pas retentir correctement, donnant lieu à la colère de cet homme à la chevelure d'argent.

La peur était leur seul leitmotiv. La seule raison qui les poussait à avancer. La peur… Leurs rêves, rares rêves, se transformaient rapidement en cauchemar leur interdisant un vrai repos, les plongeant toujours plus bas dans le gouffre de la douleur et de la solitude. L'illusion de bonheur de Cloud avait bien vite disparu. Ses rires n'étaient plus qu'un écho lointain de ce qu'il avait été à son arrivée. Ses pensées ne dérivaient plus vers sa moitié. Elles ne refaisaient plus surface. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Depuis quelques temps, Leon était souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Cloud ne savait que faire pour lui parler et le tirer de son humeur noire. Il ne comprenait que trop bien le besoin de solitude et d'isolement.

_Flashback_

_« Leon ! Salut ! Tu pars encore sur ta moto ? Tu n'es pas drôle ! »_

_Fin flashback_

« Zexion… »

_Flashback_

_« Salut Leon, on va encore bien délirer ce soir, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Fin flashback_

Leon semblait à des lieues de ce monde. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce passé qu'il ne pouvait oublier. _Je n'ai pas pu t'aider face à lui…_ Les yeux dans le vide, il regardait les passants sans même les voir. Il ne s'agissait que d'un balai sans fin, un tourbillon sans couleur, des bruits sans harmonies qui ne l'atteignaient pas.

_Flashback_

_« Leon, cet homme, il… il est trop fort pour nous. Chaque fois qu'il me regarde, je meurs et disparais un peu plus ! »_

_« Zexion, je t'en prie, ne fais rien de stupide ! »_

_« Je n'en peux plus Leon ! Rien que de savoir que ses yeux froids vont se fixer sur moi, qu'il va … recommencer encore et encore et encore… j'en tremble et je ne peux rien lui refuser. C'est trop cher Leon, trop dur, je ne peux pas payer ce prix ! »_

_« Zexion ! NOOoooooon »_

_Fin flashback_

Ce jour s'était naturellement imposé, ce dernier souvenir de son ami si cher. L'ancienne reine. Une place maudite offerte à celui sur lequel Sephiroth s'acharnerait le plus. _Cloud…_ Rien qu'à l'idée de se confronter aux yeux tristes du blond, Leon avait le cœur serré. _Un de plus que je ne peux sauver_. Lui qui était si fort, si arrogant, était devenu un chien en laisse, incapable de défendre ses camarades. A la mort de Zexion, Leon avait fermé son cœur, néanmoins heureux que la place de la reine soit vacante jusqu'à ce jour. Zack l'avait soutenu ce jour là. Dans ses bras, il avait pleuré la mort de son ami. Il avait pleuré, pleuré et pleuré encore jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent et que sa vue se brouille. Le lendemain il était chez lui comme à l'accoutumée. En arrivant, Zack n'évoqua pas les évènements de la veille. Il agit comme d'habitude et personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. La rumeur fut celle d'un accident de la route dont on ne retrouva jamais le responsable. Rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient la vérité. _Et_ _personne n'avait à la connaitre_.

Longtemps replié sur lui-même après cela, Riku et Reno avait aisément passé les barrières protégeant son cœur, devenant deux de ses meilleurs amis mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce regard bleu et pur qui s'interrogeait sur la souffrance des autres avant la sienne. Il devait souffrir, c'était certain mais plus les jours passaient, plus l'adolescent redoublait d'efforts pour ne pas le montrer. Peut être même allait il mieux. Mais chaque fois que Sephiroth les rejoignait, il en ressortait un peu plus détruit, un peu plus dépendant, un peu plus perdu. Combien de fois avait il voulu l'aider et combien de fois était il resté là sans agir. _Je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai pas sauvé Zexion et je ne sauverai pas Cloud…_

***

Ce weekend là fut moins dur que d'habitude pour Cloud. Sephiroth s'était montré attentionné et doux, entrainant l'adolescent dans une fausse romance. Ils avaient longuement parlé. Depuis bien longtemps, le blond avait évoqué sa moitié, le manque de ne plus l'avoir à ses cotés. Sephiroth n'avait pas ri face à lui. Il l'avait tendrement embrassé même si en fin de compte il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait. L'adolescent s'était senti apaisé pour une fois. L'humiliation avait été courte et les drogues légères. Le directeur semblait de bonne humeur et cette atmosphère avait gagné l'ensemble des troupes. L'ambiance chaleureuse et joyeuse était revenue. Une pluie de cadeaux, un peu de douceur leur avait mis du baume au cœur.

Le lundi se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les rires étaient même naturels ce jour là. Quand la journée toucha à sa fin, les garçons s'interrogeaient sur l'occupation du soir, quel jeu, quelle bêtise et pourquoi ne pas regarder un film sur le Home Cinéma de Leon ? Ne pas voir Cloud s'éveiller sombre le dimanche matin avait donné une nouvelle dynamique au groupe. Quittant le bâtiment, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie quand Cloud se figea.

« ROXAS ! »

« Salut frérot ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Les secondes passèrent et le mutisme de Cloud ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Ses grands yeux bleus paraissaient deux fois plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée, décuplés par la surprise qui se lisait dans l'azure envoutant de ses pupilles. _Roxas…_ Que pouvait-il faire ici ? Dans cette ville, devant les grilles de cette école ? Face à l'attitude de son jumeau, Roxas éclata de rire, un rire franc et joyeux.

« Eh bien frérot, ton silence est toujours aussi légendaire ! »

« Que… quand ? »

« Hier soir, à la gare, dans un train si tu veux tout savoir ! Je me suis installé dans la chambre d'ami de chez papa mais apparemment tu n'y as pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps »

« Ah oui… »

_Qu'est ce que je fais à parler avec lui normalement alors que nous sommes en terrain découvert ? Roxas est beau… Sephiroth doit le voir de son bureau, faire quelque chose, vite !_

« Les choses changent que veux tu ! »

Cloud respira profondément. _Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui_. Il regarda Roxas droit dans les yeux, des yeux vides, sans amour ni joie.

« Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à trainer avec mes amis, tu sais, ceux qui ne t'abandonnent pas comme ta famille ! »

« Cloud, que… ? »

Cette fois, c'était Roxas qui ne savait que dire.

« Tu salueras papa de ma part, je ne sais même pas s'il sait que je ne dors pas à la maison tiens ! »

« Mais… ? »

« Tu avais quelque chose à me demander peut-être ? »

« Que t'arrive-t-il Cloud ? Avant tu aurais… »

« Avant, tu l'as dit ! Maintenant je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi ! Sur ce, bonne journée et bon séjour ici si on se recroise pas ! »

Cloud tourna vers Riku un regard suppliant. Celui-ci comprit ce que le blond tentait de faire. Il en eut le cœur serré. Respectant la volonté de son ami, il l'entraina, lui et le reste de la bande, pour leur habituel trajet jusque chez Leon. Sur le chemin, quand Roxas fut hors de vue, des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux bleus meurtris, une fois de plus. Ce n'était rien comparé à son cœur, qui était détruit. Cloud avait protégé son frère si beau, son frère tant aimé, de son propre destin.

En arrivant à l'appartement, les garçons agirent comme si de rien n'était, respectant les larmes et le silence de leur ami. Seul Riku resta à ses cotés, le serrant dans ses bras toute la nuit pour apaiser légèrement sa solitude. Cloud s'y nicha comme un chiot abandonné par sa mère, tremblant, pleurant.

« Tu sais Riku, quand nos parents se disputaient, Roxas était le seul à m'aider. Je suis pas très social et les autres à l'école me trouvait bizarre. Il m'a toujours soutenu, il est le premier à m'avoir fait sourire… »

Puis, les sanglots étouffèrent ses mots une fois encore. La nuit passa. Le blond avait le sommeil agité.

« Roxas… »

_Il est réveillé ? Non, il dort encore… Aujourd'hui promet d'être encore une épreuve_.

Le lendemain, quand le bras droit du directeur vint leur apporter leurs vêtements, une note accompagnait ceux de l'adolescent.

_« Ton frère est aussi beau que toi. Me le présenterais-tu ? »_

Le visage de Cloud se figea. _Non ! Non et non !_ Il déchira le papier autant qu'il put. Il s'habilla rapidement, ne mangea rien et partit sans un mot avant les autres. Il courut presque jusqu'au lycée. Sans hésitation, il gravit les marches jusqu'au bureau de Sephiroth et y entra sans même toquer.

* * *

**Nouveau passage avec de la violence morale et physique**

* * *

« Cloud, dit Sephiroth, tu es bien matinal dis donc. Ma lettre ne t'a pas plu ? »

« Que voulez vous ? »

« Pardon ? Sourit innocemment le directeur. »

« Que voulez vous en échange de Roxas ? Je ne veux plus le voir, je le hais trop, mentit le jeune homme. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il reparte immédiatement ! »

Le cœur de Cloud battait à tout rompre. Il était terrorisé tant il connaissait le mal qui habitait le cœur du directeur. Il savait combien il était mauvais et manipulateur mais pendant ces derniers mois, il avait compris qu'il était devenu complètement dépendant de lui, qu'il était piégé, que durant le reste de sa vie il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, qu'il ferait tout pour que Roxas ne vive jamais ça, et que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subi, il ferait tout pour cet homme à l'exception de lui livrer son propre frère.

« Ce que je veux ? »

_Tenait-il les autres en laisse de la même manière ? En faisant pression sur eux ?_ Cette pensée effleura rapidement l'esprit de Cloud mais repartit aussi vite. Dans un élan d'adrénaline, il se jeta sur l'homme aux yeux verts.

« Je ferais tout, absolument tout mais pas Roxas… »

Il s'avança plus près encore et embrassa son bourreau, lui montrant l'étendue de sa détermination.

« Tout ? »

Cloud recommença, se montrant le plus faible possible. Puis il tomba à genoux, prostré devant celui qui lui prenait tout, jusqu'à sa dignité.

« Je pense que l'on va pouvoir s'arranger »

Il se déplaça vers la porte, qu'il verrouilla, prévenant son bras droit de son « absence ».

« Viens vers moi Cloud ».

Et il avança vers lui.

« Embrasse-moi Cloud »

Et il l'embrassa.

« Finalement ces vêtements ne sont pas si beaux… je t'en offrirai d'autres… Je te ferais un mot d'excuse pour les cours. Après tout, je fais la loi ici ».

Cloud étouffa un soupir de désespoir. _Je ne peux rien contre cet homme… Ce n'est qu'une fois de plus après tout. Pour Roxas, je peux endurer ça_. Sauvagement, Sephiroth saisit l'adolescent et le plaqua sur le bureau, arrachant les habits neufs de sa proie. Saisissant sa ceinture, il entrava l'adolescent qui semblait paniquer face à la fureur de celui qui lui faisait face.

« N'avais-tu pas dit tout ? »

Sans relâcher sa prise, il reprit de plus belle, explorant ce jeune corps avec sa langue, le faisant frémir, le mordant parfois, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre ses gémissements de douleur. Puis, il s'arrêta, observant les larmes de sa victime, la terreur dans ces yeux si bleus, si profonds, si beaux. _Tes yeux sont si beaux que je voudrais te les arracher !_ Il le saisit au cou et le jeta sur le sol, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir de douleur.

« Que ta voix est belle quand tu souffres, Clouuud, susurra-t-il »

La peur était là. _Il va me tuer ?_ Résistant à l'envie de partir en hurlant, il patienta sur le sol froid, observant le chasseur se préparer à l'attaque.

« J'aurai du faire préparer un lit, ça aurait été moins douloureux pour toi ».

Et il approcha. Doucement. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long du ventre remontant jusqu'au visage.

« Si beau visage »

Il le frappa.

« Tu ne m'oublieras jamais ! »

Et il l'embrassa sauvagement. _Ca y est, il va vraiment venir en moi_. Les larmes coulèrent davantage. Il commença. Il le pénétra. _J'ai mal, j'ai toujours mal, il entre toujours en force_. Et il commença et recommença encore et encore. Le corps de Cloud n'était plus qu'une montagne de douleur, blessé physiquement et psychologiquement. Il pensait ne pas pouvoir se sentir plus mal mais cette fois ci il n'était pas drogué, rien ne l'emportait loin de son calvaire. _Non rien pour fuir…_

* * *

**Fin du passage violent**

* * *

A midi, il rejoint les autres. En le voyant arriver habillé différemment, Riku le saisit par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart, suivi de près par Leon. Ils entrèrent dans une salle vide, qu'ils verrouillèrent derrière eux.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait Cloud ? »

_Flashback_

_« N'en parle pas aux autres, viens dès que je le souhaite, appartiens moi entièrement, et je ne m'approcherais pas de ton frère, je lui ferais même interdire l'accès au lycée pour que tu n'aies pas à le voir si près »_

_Fin du Flashback_

Leon fixait Cloud avec des yeux emplis de colère.

« Mais rien voyons, j'étais fatiguée, je suis allé me reposer discrètement »

_Flashback_

_« Zexion ! Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« Mais rien voyons »_

_Fin du flashback_

« CLOUD ! »

Leon se précipita sur lui. Il semblait hors de lui. L'adolescent n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état de rage, lui qui était toujours si calme, lui que rien ne semblait atteindre. Ce garçon là était véritablement furieux et semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle.

« Leon, Leon, calme toi voyons, intervint Riku. Il se tourna alors vers Cloud. Raconte-nous tout Cloud s'il te plait ».

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration. _Pour Roxas…_ Et il se tourna vers les deux garçons, plongeant ses yeux dans les leurs.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien ».

Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant ses deux amis, choqués.

_Flashback_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Leon, tout va bien »_

…

_Quelques jours plus tard_

…

_« Je n'en peux plus Leon ! Rien que de savoir que ses yeux froids vont se fixer sur moi, qu'il va … recommencer encore et encore et encore… j'en tremble et je ne peux rien lui refuser. C'est trop cher Leon, trop dur, je ne peux pas payer ce prix ! »_

_Fin du flashback_

Leon s'effondra alors sur le sol, toujours en état de choc. _Ca recommence, comme avec Zexion…_ Riku ne savait que faire face au désarroi de son ami. Seul Zack aurait pu savoir que faire dans cette situation, seul Zack était suffisamment proche de Leon pour comprendre ce qui secouait l'adolescent de cette manière.

« Il a recommencé, n'est ce pas ? »

Riku se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix.

« Zack ! »

« Laisse nous Riku, je vais m'occuper de lui » asséna l'arrivant sur un ton sec.

Sans en un mot de plus, il s'avança vers son ami, signifiant bien au jeune homme que sa place n'était plus ici. Alors Riku quitta la pièce, perdu.

« Ca recommence Zack, ça recommence, il recommence… »

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es énervé contre le petit ? »

« Il lui ressemble tellement. Pas physiquement mais ils ont le même tempérament. Solitaire, timide, si frêle… Tout ce que Sephiroth aime briser ! »

« Tu n'as pas le même lien avec Cloud qu'avec Zexion que je sache… »

« Et alors, s'emporta le brun, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'apprécie pas ! Mais je ne peux pas accepter ça une seconde fois… Zack… »

« Tu n'y peux rien Leon, Cloud a pris sa décision comme Zexion autrefois a choisi de fuir de cette façon, tu ne peux rien faire Leon, il est trop fort et tu le sais »

* * *

« Zack » dit Sephiroth en souriant. « Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

« Pourquoi agir de la sorte avec Cloud ? »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Le petit n'a rien dit, il ne prendrait pas le risque de vous énerver, pas plus que nous autres, mais nous avions un accord, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ton cher Leon n'a pas été impliqué que je sache »

Sephiroth s'énervait doucement.

« Je pourrais le souffler en un tour de main et tu le sais ! Alors ne dépasse pas les limites »

« Vous agissez avec Cloud comme avec Zexion ! Il est normal qu'il en souffre ! Il a l'impression de revivre les derniers instants de son frère ! »

« Quel gâchis la mort de ce beau garçon, c'est vrai ! »

« Vous l'avez poussé à bout ! »

« Zack, tu m'énerves ! Notre accord ne concerne que Leon, je me trompe ? J'ai respecté ma part du marché alors reste à ta place ! Tu n'es pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit »

« … »

« Peut être devrais je lui révéler quelle était ta relation avec son frère, je me demande qui il haïrait le plus de nous deux ! N'oublie pas les termes de notre accord ! Maintenant va-t-en, tu m'ennuies alors que je suis d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui »


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud rejoint ses camarades pour le reste de la journée, fuyant le regard accusateur de Leon. Exceptionnellement, Zack s'était joint à eux. S'il ne faisait pas attention au blond aux yeux d'azur, son attention était en revanche bien focalisée sur son ami. Ses yeux sombres ne dissimulaient en rien l'inquiétude qui hantait son cœur. _Leon… si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir sauvé, de ne pas pouvoir t'aider…_La peur était bien là. Il guettait le moindre indice qui annoncerait de nouveaux évènements tragiques. _Je n'avais rien vu ce jour là, je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur !_ Comme pour se convaincre de cela, il fixa encore plus intensément son ami qui ne percevait pas un instant l'attitude du jeune homme.

_Cloud a été piégé !_ Cette pensée lui saisissait le cœur à l'en faire éclater de désespoir. _Comment cela peut il recommencer ?_ La colère se rependait peu à peu dans ses veines, durcissant ce poing serré, des petites marques de tension apparaissant sur ses tempes, ses pupilles se transformant en deux fentes si sombre que l'humanité de Leon semblait avoir déserté les lieux. Ignorant les récents évènements, ni même l'histoire de Zexion, le reste de la bande ne savait quelle attitude adoptée face à tant de nervosité, si maladroitement dissimulée. Que pouvait-il bien se passer entre ces trois là ? Seul Riku semblait saisir une partie de la gravité de la situation mais quand on l'interrogeait, celui-ci se détournait et ne répondait rien.

Puis, pour détendre l'atmosphère, Yazoo décida de chahuter Cloud comme à son habitude. Alors il se mit à courir gaiement, jouant sur l'effet de ses cheveux, tel un séducteur aguerri et se jeta sur Cloud. S'attendant à un rejet amusé mais habituel, le jeune homme fut bien surpris. A la vue de la chevelure argentée de son ami, Cloud a eu un sursaut de terreur, lui arrachant un cri de peur. Au contact de Yazoo sur ses épaules, la peur laissa place à la douleur, le clouant à terre, crispé. Le choc fut terrible. La stupeur gagna Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, Reno et Riku quand la panique se saisit de Leon et Zack. Tous deux se précipitèrent vers lui, prenant soin de ne pas le toucher. Sans un mot, ce dernier le releva avec le plus de délicatesse possible, causant néanmoins quelques gémissant de douleurs au blond. Sans plus de paroles, Leon repartit de plus belle vers la sortie, suivi de près par le reste du groupe. _Nous en discuterons quand nous serons à l'abri des regards curieux… _

A la sortie, un autre blond était là.

« Rox… »

« Salut Cloud ! Il faut qu'on parle »

Sans ralentir, le jeune homme poursuivit son chemin.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire »

Ces mots dénués de tout sentiment frappèrent Roxas en plein cœur. _Aujourd'hui encore ? Pas un regard pour moi ? Cloud, je ne comprends pas…_ Mais Cloud ressentait pleinement la douleur de sa moitié car elle transperçait son âme de part en part. Chaque pas était plus dur à faire que le précédent, tandis qu'il s'éloignait de l'être qui lui avait le plus manqué durant ces semaines de tortures et d'humiliation. Ces bras qui ne l'avaient jamais repoussé, ces yeux jamais déçus, parfois moqueurs mais toujours aimants, ce rire qui lui faisait croire que la vie serait plus belle le lendemain, ces yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer, cette force qui le soutenait, ce courage qui le protégeait, sa moitié, son jumeau. _Oh Rox…Si tu savais ce qu'il m'en coute de ne pas te répondre…_Mais il avait fait son choix. Ces bras, ces yeux, ce rire, cette force, ce courage… tout cela devait être protégé du mal qui le rongeait semaines après semaines et, désormais, jour après jour.

Mais la vie n'était pas aussi belle que le rire de Roxas le promettait et la dure réalité des choses s'acharnait contre Cloud. _Mon frère si tu savais…_Non ! Il ne devait rien savoir, à aucun prix, jamais ! Alors, considérant l'être qu'il protégeait, le fardeau de Cloud s'allégea et il poursuivit son chemin le cœur moins lourd mais pas apaisé pour autant.

***

Regardant son frère partir de la sorte, Roxas sentit son désarroi se transformer en une rage soudaine.

« AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je ne suis venu que pour te voir frère ingrat !!! Grrrrrrr ! »

« On peut t'aider à le rejoindre si tu veux ! »

« Et tu es… ? »

« Djidane et voici Bartz »

« Des amis de Cloud ? »

« A vrai dire nous n'en savons rien. Quand il est arrivé, ton frère était sympa, on l'a aidé à s'orienter et tout mais dès le soir, il a été intégré à la bande de Leon et depuis, il ne nous adresse presque plus la parole si ce n'est pendant les pauses entre les heures de cours et encore, quand le reste de la bande ne rapplique pas »

« Leon ? »

« Ouaip ! Leon, le grand brun, le chef de l'échiquier ! »

« Cloud est entré dans un gang ? »

« Pas vraiment. Ils sont cools mais plutôt fermés. Ils choisissent les membres de leur bande et s'isolent des autres si tu veux »

« Et ce Leon… Où on peut le trouver ? »

« Je vais te montrer »

***

Arrivant chez Leon, chacun s'installa tranquillement afin de démarrer les festivités habituelles, ce rituel qui permettait d'oublier les douleurs mais pas ses yeux verts ou sa voix dure. Néanmoins, avec ça, les cœurs s'envolaient loin de cette réalité cruelle qui s'imposait à eux. Kadaj lança la musique tandis que Loz ramenait de quoi se rafraichir. Une ambiance chaleureuse s'installa doucement malgré la dure journée qui venait de s'écouler. Pour s'envoler et ne plus ressentir la moindre de douleur, Cloud étala sur un bord de table la poudre maudite que leur donnait Sephiroth puis l'inhala. Leon fut choqué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Cloud faire ça de son propre chef. Alors il le saisit par le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, dans laquelle il s'enferma avec lui.

Ce que tous ignoraient c'était que trois paires d'yeux abasourdis observaient tout cela depuis les escaliers de secours. Roxas, Bartz et Djidane assistaient, stupéfaits, au spectacle qui se déroulait juste en face.

« Cloud… se drogue ?! »

C'en était trop pour Roxas. Il se détourna de la scène voyant ce grand brun, ce soit disant Leon, emmené Cloud dans la chambre, alors que ce dernier était drogué et saoul. Prostré un instant, sous le regard inquiet des deux camarades de classes de son frère, celui-ci réfléchissait au moyen de sauver son frère. Seul, il ne pouvait rien faire. Son frère l'avait déjà rejeté par deux fois, c'était déjà plus que ce que son cœur pouvait supporter. Que faire… _Que faire…_ Leur mère, qui l'avait sciemment laissé rejoindre sa moitié, tant elle était inquiète, était néanmoins à des miles d'ici, que pourraient-elles faire pour aider Cloud ?

« Papa… »


	8. Chapter 8

Sans réfléchir, Roxas composa le numéro de son père pour l'informer de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle se trouvait Cloud. Mais au moment de valider l'appel, il hésita. Celui-ci n'avait jamais eu de sentiments paternels à leur égard ni n'avait manifesté de tendresse … s'il entendait parler de cela, il ne ferait que s'énerver… ou pire encore, dédaignerait ses fils une fois encore. N'y avait-il personne pour les aider en ce monde ? Bartz et Djidane assistaient silencieusement au désarroi de ce jeune homme dont ils ne savaient rien.

« Je dois agir… pour Cloud ! »

-x-x-x-

Leon faisait face à Cloud _comme j'aurai du le faire avec Zexion…_ Cloud, malgré la drogue et l'alcool, souffrait clairement. Pourtant, Leon n'avait fait que lui saisir le bras. C'en était trop, il devait voir l'ampleur des dégâts par lui-même. Le brun saisit le garçon et le forçat à retirer son T-shirt. La stupeur laissa place à la couleur immédiatement. Des hématomes jonchaient le corps de Cloud… Ses épaules, ses bras si frêles, son dos, ses cotes, tout était maculé d'un bleu sombre. _Mon Dieu, c'est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé_…

« Cloud, il faut que tu te libères de son emprise ou tu vas… tu vas finir comme … Zexion ! »

« Zexion ? »

« Il… c'était… Sephiroth a… »

Cloud était perdu. La brume qui assombrissait son cerveau du fait de la drogue, ne l'aidait en rien à y voir plus clair. Zexion… Etait ce un ancien élève de ce lycée ? Plus il tentait de comprendre l'attitude de Leon, moins le blond arrivait à y voir clair.

« Leon… je ne comprends pas ! C'est toi qui m'a intégré au groupe, alors pourquoi fais-tu marche arrière ? »

Sans le savoir, Cloud blessa Leon au plus profond de son âme. Celui-ci tomba à genoux devant le blond, ne cessant de s'excuser. Les larmes coulèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps sur ce visage habituellement fermé, presque austère.

« Zexion était le frère de Leon »

Comme à son accoutumée, Zack apparut sans que qui ce soit ne l'ait entendu arriver.

« Il y a quelques temps, notre bande était déjà au complet en fait. Il était la reine. Zexion était le plus beau d'entre nous, son rire était une bénédiction pour le groupe ces soirs où nous ne nous remettions pas des dernières idées de Sephiroth, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais il était si beau que Sephiroth le manipula comme il le fait aujourd'hui avec toi. Cet homme… «

La haine était presque palpable tant Zack insista sur ce mot.

« Cet homme, il… il l'a détruit. Zexion était brisé. Nous n'avons jamais su quel était le moyen de pression qu'il exerçait sur lui mais un jour, Zexion … il ne pouvait plus le supporter. On a tenté de le sauver mais… »

« Il s'est jeté du toit de l'école, poursuivit Leon d'une voix lointaine, comme s'il revivait la scène. Derrière le jardin, il y a une barrière un peu cassé. Zexion adorait les fleurs alors il y passait son temps libre. C'est comme ça qu'il a découvert la faille. Ce jour là, le soleil était magnifique mais, lui, ne semblait pas le voir. Sans même jeter un dernier regard à ces fleurs qu'il aimait tant, il s'est dirigé vers la barrière et… »

Sa voix se brisa sous le désespoir. Zack reprit alors de plus belle.

« Leon a tenté de le raisonner, mais il n'a rien écouté, il était terrorisé ».

Malgré l'alcool et la drogue, Cloud reprenait un peu conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait, comme si le mal qui l'habitait, fuyait un autre mal encore plus grand. En même temps qu'il retrouvait un esprit clair, la douleur s'imposait à lui progressivement. Ses épaules, ses cotes, ses bras, tout redevenait douloureux. Il s'assit alors sur le lit à coté de Leon, puis s'agenouilla face à ce garçon si fort, si grand, complètement abattu devant lui. Sans comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à agir, _de la compassion peut être ?_, il l'entoura de ses bras frêles et abimés, tout doucement.

Surpris, le jeune homme se redressa vivement, arrachant une grimace de douleur au blond qui lui faisait face mais celui-ci ne relâcha pas son étreinte, bien au contraire. Peu lui importait la douleur, il voulait juste lui dire combien il comprenait cette douleur qu'il avait en son cœur. Pour Roxas, il ferait n'importe quoi. Envisager de le perdre… non ce n'était pas envisageable !

« Leon… »

Le brun se tourna vers le garçon resté debout face à eux.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose à propos de ton frère ».


End file.
